Evelyn Kickbutt
A Evelyn Kickbutt, mais conhecida como Presidente Kickbutt, é um personagem recorrente em Os Thundermans. Ela é a presidente da Liga dos Heróis. Ela alerta os Thundermans de todos os supervilões na área e também apresenta os seus super-heróis a sua capa entre outros deveres da Liga dos Heróis. A presidente Kickbutt é interpretada por Daniele Gaither e, no Brasil, é dublada por Rita Lopes. História 2ª Temporada Os Thundermans Assombrados Quando o Espectro Esmeralda escapa da prisão fantasma, a Super Presidente Kickbutt chama Hank para sair da aposentadoria e ajudar a colocar o fantasma de volta à prisão. Ela diz que Hank é o único que conseguiu derrubar o Espectro Esmeralda. Meet the Evilman Quando Phoebe começou a namorar Link, Hank convida a Presidente Kickbutt a pedir à Liga dos Heróis que derrube o Evilman, mas Kickbutt diz a Hank que o Sr. Evilman não é uma ameaça, pois ele se aposentou de ser um vilão. Ela diz a Hank que ele está apenas paranoico. Cape Fear Em Cape Fear, a presidente Kickbutt vem para a casa de Thundermans para premiar Max com a última capa de super-heróis do ano em que ele se elevou acima de Phoebe no ranking por salvar a vida de alguém. Hank está muito entusiasmado por ter Kickbutt na casa de Thundermans pela primeira vez. Ela também traz sua filha, Simone Kickbutt junto com ela, esperando que Max a inspire para ser uma pessoa melhor. Ela teve uma troca estranha com o Dr. Colosso, o que significa que eles já haviam atravessado antes. Max vira contra Kickbutt e força-a a entregar-lhe todas as armas da Liga dos Heróis. Kickbutt é salvo por sua filha Simone. Ela dá a última capa para Simone. 3ª Temporada Phoebe vs. Max Depois de Phoebe salvar Max em Nasce um Herói, a presidente Kickbutt concede-lhe o cabo do super-herói e chama em Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel . Kickbutt atribui a Phoebe seu papel de treinamento de super-heróis como o protetor de Hiddenville, que a ajudará a aprender como gerenciar ser um super-herói e viver uma vida normal. Ela se diverte com Max por ser salva por Phoebe. Ela também fala com Cherry pela primeira vez. Evil Never Sleeps A presidente Kickbutt atribui Phoebe para espionar o Sr. Evilman para provar que ele ainda é malvado. Depois que Phoebe descobre um míssil na loja de Evilman, ela luta para escolher entre dizer a Kickbutt. Eventualmente, Phoebe faz a escolha correta e relata Evilman para Kickbutt, que vem revelar que ela estava apenas testando Phoebe como parte do treinamento do super-herói. Preciso de um Tempo Quando Phoebe começa a treinar Link para ser um super-herói, a Presidente Kickbutt gosta da ideia e pede Link para se juntar à Liga dos Heróis. Ela atribui Link para ser um super-herói em Hong Kong. Link e Phoebe terminam seu relacionamento por causa da longa distância. No Country for Old Mentors A presidente Kickbutt chama Phoebe em No Country for Old Mentors para guiá-la através do próximo passo do super-herói: obter um mentor de super-herói. Quando Phoebe se sente culpada e escolhe Hank em vez de Tech Rider , Max coloca roupas femininas e chama Kickbutt, fingindo ser Phoebe. Mas Kickbutt não é enganado. Ela chama Max "namorada" durante a chamada. Chutes and Splatters Quando Phoebe é atacada por falta de toque de recolher, ela tenta sair dela pedindo Kickbutt para uma missão de super-herói. Como Kickbutt não tem uma missão, ela pede a Phoebe que tire sua filha Simone - Simone estava tocando música alta, irritando sua mãe. Eles descobriram que Max transformou Splatburger em um clube para que sua banda pudesse jogar lá. Simone fica em Splatburger , prometendo a Phoebe que logo estaria na porta. Ela estava atrasada e Pheobe teve que entrar e pegá-la. I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka Kicbutt chama Phoebe e alerta para que ela fique longe de Cherry porque ela poderia expor seu segredo postando Selfies para o concurso Best of Besties com Phoebe. Phoebe se recusa a romper com Cherry, então Cherry é levada pela Liga dos Heróis para "limpa completa de memória". Phoebe confronta a presidente Kickbutt por tentar apagar a memória de Cherry. Kickbutt revela que Evan é um agente secreto da Liga dos Heróis que estava monitorando Phoebe para garantir que o segredo de Thundermans não fosse exposto porque os Thundermans são muito importantes para a Liga dos Heróis. Ela também diz a Phoebe que eles apenas levaram Cherry para limpar a memória do telefone, não suas memórias. Durante a conversa, um membro da Liga dos Heróis é visto sendo expulso para estacionar no local da Presidente Kickbutt. Can't Spy Me Love Depois que a Phoebe usa o aplicativo "Find A Fiend" da Liga dos Heróis para rastrear um garoto fofo, a presidente Kickbutt chama Phoebe para dizer-lhe que a Liga dos Heróis está agora envolvida e enviou sua equipe de greve para ajudar a rastrear o criminoso. Quando eles encontram o criminoso para estar no Splatburger , a presidente Kickbutt fica embutido como jardineiro. Ela confessou a Phoebe que conheceu seu marido usando o aplicativo para rastreá-lo. Então, ela perdoa Phoebe. De Volta Às Aulas A Super Presidente Kickbutt pede a Phoebe que volte para a Academia Secreta de Estudos de Superpoderes para fazer o teste de avaliação de superpoder, o que ela perdeu. Caso contrário, Phoebe será desqualificada para se tornar um super-herói completo. Max revela a Kickbutt que ele é o único que cortou os computadores da escola para fazer Phoebe perder o teste. A presidente Kickbutt usa isso para forçar Max a retomar o teste, ou então ele será enviado para a prisão. 4ª Temporada Thundermans: Expulsos A presidente Kickbutt baniu os Thundermans de Hiddenville porque seu segredo foi revelado. Ela ameaça assumir seus poderes permanentemente se eles retornarem a Hiddenville. Depois de ver que eles voltaram, ela conseguiu uma multidão e repórteres de notícias e finge assumir seus poderes com um orbe poderoso como o de Thundermans: Secret Revealed e revela-lhes quando ninguém está assistindo que eles ainda têm seus poderes . Orange is the New Max Kickbutt chama os Thundermans perguntando a Max para dar uma conversa a algumas crianças do vilão na Liga dos Heróis junior juvie. Ela acredita que, uma vez que Max era malvado e se tornou bom, ele poderia inspirar as crianças a se transformarem também. Quando Nora e Billy perdem seus telefones, eles chamam Kickbutt para enviar o Z-Force para encontrar os telefones, mas ela diz que o Z-Force está em uma missão no centro da terra, lutando contra um verme radioativo. Poderes de Mayhem A Super Presidente Kickbutt é aquele que administra a 75º comemoração anual dos Super Prêmios em Metroburg. Ela suspeita que Max e Phoebe são capazes de fazer algo, mas antes que ela possa obter alguma resposta, eles a distraem usando seus poderes para fazer com que um cara viaje e caia. Kickbutt é aquele que premia Thunder Man e Electress com seu prêmio Troféu Capa de Platina Vitalicia. Aparições 2ª Temporada *Haunted Thundermans *Meet the Evilmans *Cape Fear 3ª Temporada *Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel *Evil Never Sleeps *Preciso de um Tempo *No Country for Old Mentors *I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka *Can't Spy Me Love *De Volta Às Aulas *Thundermans: Secret Revealed 4ª Temporada *Thundermans: Expulsos *Orange is the New Max *Poderes de Mayhem Curiosidades *Em Cape Fear, Evil Never Sleeps, I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka, Can't Spy Me Love, Thundermans: Secret Revealed e Thundermans: Expulsos são os únicos episódios em que não a vemos no Thunder Monitor. *Em Poderes de Mayhem é o primeiro episódio onde ela não usa seu uniforme. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Super-Heróis Categoria:Os Thundermans